For Good
by Sagie Pie Sohma
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic. This takes place when Tohru is leaving for college and the effect she's had on everyone. mostly yuki


**A/O: THIS STORY IS PURELY FAN-MADE AND IS IN ABSOLUTELY NO WAY ASSOCIATED OR RELATED TO THE MUSICAL, SONG ARTIST, ANIME COMPANY, OR AUTHOR. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**A/O: This song is from the musical wicked and it is called For Good. I ****LOVE**** this song and I think of Yuki and Tohru when I hear it. Wicked is a musical that is about the witches from the Wizard of Oz and what is going on at the same time it is. (I hope that makes sense) I hope you enjoy! I got the idea for this when I watched a video on youtube. This is the link: .com/watch?v=NCCzto6UKFE. It made me cry so beware!!!**

**For Good by Kristin Chenoweth and Idina Menzel**

**YukixTohru**

Tohru was scampering around her room gathering the last of her things._Its still so hard to believe mom... _she thought to herself. _By this time tomorrow..I won't be here anymore. _Ten minuets went by and she continued to gather her things her mind was spinning with all kinds of thoughts. To think it will be three years since that fateful day she wondered off the path and found their porch. Finally when she finished she scanned her room for the last time. So many things happend in this room and in this house. There was something about leaving that she couldn't quite wrap her brain around. "Good bye room..." Tohru murmmered to herself and she went down stairs.

**I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason bringing something we must learn and we are lead to those who help us most to grow if we let them and we help them in return. Well I don't know if I believe that's true but I know I am who I am today because I knew you.**

**Like a commet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood. Who can if I've been changed for the better but because I knew. I have been changed for good.**

"This house is going to seem so quite without you all being in it," Shigure said gloomily.

"Ah! Its okay!! I'll come visit I promise!" Tohru said giving him a big hug.

Both Yuki and Kyo twitched and cringed but by gathering every ouce of will power they had. Shigure had managed to go unharmed.

**It well may be that we may never meet again in this lifetime so let me say before we part so much of me is made from what I learned from you. You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart and now whatever way our stories end I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend.**

**Like a ship pulled from its boarding by a wind off the sea. Like seed dropped by a sky bird in a disant wood. Who can say if I've changed for the better but because I knew you. Because I knew you. I have been changed for good. **

Yuki sat on the couch and for a brief moment he caught Tohru's eye. _I guess the time has finally come huh? _he thought to himself.

"Uh..Tohru is it okay I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course Yuki-kun, anytime!!"

"Tohru..I just wanted to say thank you..."

"Thank you? For what?"

"Before I ran into you I was a clam. I was a clam that kept to himself and stayed in his own little corner, but I wanted to know there was a world outside of that. I wanted to be accepted. I wanted to be loved. You appeared as if you were a wish granted by a shooting start. After tomorrow I can no longer go about day normally like I would before because at every moment I will be wondering if you're healthy. If you're crying. If you're laughing. Thank you so much Tohru... Thank you for being my reason to smile. Thank you for accepting me. Thank you for letting me love you. Thank you..for being my friend..."

Tohru shifted where she was standing a little bit and looked back up at the silvery purple eyes that were gazing at her, "I-I'll..I'll never forget you Yuki..." she said tears beginning to well up. Before they could fall Yuki wiped them away. "Please don't cry Tohru just continue being that same that same smiley person you always have been."

**And just to clear the air I ask forgivness for the things I've done you blame me for. But then I guess we know there's blame to share and none of it seems to matter anymore.**

**Like a commet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun**

**Like ship pulled from its boarding by a wind off the sea**

**Like stream that meets a boulder halfway throught the wood.**

**Like seed dropped by a sky bird in a distant wood.**

**Who can say if I've been changed for the better? I do believe I've been changed for the better...**

"Thank you for accepting my weaknesses and always being there. We will all miss you and...I will too. You have opened my eyes in a way that I never would have believed possible. I love you Tohru... I have you to thank for..everything..."

**..And because I knew you. Because I knew you. Because I knew you... I have been changed... For..goood...**

"Good bye Tohru."

"Bye bye Yuki, take care!" Tohru said smiling back at him.

**A/O: I kind of got teary while writting this one, so I'm sorry if it makes you sad okay? I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!!! I love reviews!!! Also! I promise I will have a REAL story next time just as soon as I get an idea for one! haha**


End file.
